


Snowbaz Oneshot

by number_of_the_beast_is_666



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fire, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Wandless Magic, Watford Seventh Year, magic sharing, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number_of_the_beast_is_666/pseuds/number_of_the_beast_is_666
Summary: A rogue magician figures the only way to end the humdrum is to kill what seems to trigger it. Magic fire is not the way Baz wanted to go out.





	Snowbaz Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Not long but hopefully good. Feel free to point out errors and I will fix.

"What do you think we should do?"  
"Really? If you're asking me what to do, Snow, you must be much more desperate than I thought." Baz huffed, turning to face the fire. 

"Anyway, what do you think I'd know about this? I'm not Bunce."  
The fire in question was enchanted fire, that could easily kill the both of them, even without Baz's flammability. If they knew what spell was cast they could find an escape route.  
"New plan, did you hear what spell he cast? Then we can figure out how to get rid of it." Simon said, for he heard nothing but the roar of fire and wind when the wall went up. The heat was growing rapidly, the fire closing in whilst they fumbled for a way to get away.  
"I don't know, I was a bit busy trying not to get bloody incinerated! Something about.. Eyes of fire? And a heart?" The vampire closed his eyes momentarily to try and recall the words spoken. God, why did it have to be fire? Anything, but his greatest weakness, pushing him towards his other weakness. One hell of a situation.  
"Eyes of fire and a heart? Like 'eyes of fire and heart of stone'?" Simon said it intentionally dull, to avoid bringing magic to his words. There was already enough magic buzzing about them, the air thick with it. 

The fire was getting worryingly close now. Burning at an intense speed, and blackening the ground it touched. It was wide enough inside of the wall that they both could have lain with more than enough space, but it was creeping closer, ever so faster.  
Baz' eyes flickered with recognition at the words, then in dismay. He had a solution, for only one of them though.  
"Snow, the fire won't harm you. The spell's conditions don't include you. Just get through it quick and get the mage. I'll deal with getting myself out." He said, nudging Simon sharply towards the fire.  
Simon's face quickly turned to confusion, bewildered by his roommate's words. 

"What the hell do you mean? If this fire isn't able to hurt us, let's go." 

"I can't, not without getting cremated. The spell won't affect you, it can't . It will feel uncomfortable hot, but just keep your eyes closed and you'll be fine. The go and get the mage. This fire will affect the trees." Baz scrunched up his eyes in frustration. He was not going to get out of this.  
"What do you mean, Baz? Why can't you get out?" Simon was perplexed as to what was happening. Why was Baz acting like this? Couldn't he act like his usual prick self? It would be less confusing. 

"Spells have conditions, right, and these are really specific. You can't pass if you're in love. That's the 'heart of stone' part. So get the fuck out before the whole fucking forest burns down, Snow!" 

Baz was dancing the fine line of being frantic and calm, unbothered by the prospect of actually being dead, but burning alive was going sting like a bitch, wasn't it?  
"Okay, okay, okay, any counterspells you know? Or are we gonna have to wing it?" Is this idiot serious? Staying here won't kill but it will leave the forest burn and Baz would rather there be no one there to watch him die. Too humiliating.  
The fire burned around them, flames licking at their feet and sweat breaking out on their foreheads. The wall was a circle now, about a metre and a half in diameter, forcing them to stand face to face to avoid touching it.  
Baz looked at Simon, taking in his freckles and plain blue eyes. He was so imperfectly perfect(however cliché Baz though it was to think that) and Baz loved every inch of it. They made eye contact, looking past eyes and into minds.  
Simon saw fire in Baz's eyes, in both senses, and knew that he had to get them both out of here.  
Baz saw an intensity that he recognized as magic, not fire. Simon was fire, but a different kind. A better kind. One that would save him instead of destroying him.  
Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch wasn't going to die alone in a forest. Not now, at least.  
Baz took a tentative step forwards and held a hand out. 

"We can use your magic to repel it. Or attempt, at least." He spoke boldly, but there was a slight tremble to his voice that wasn't present before.  
Simon hesitated slightly before gripping his hand tightly. Yes, he may be evil and a vampire, and a complete git, but he had the highest chance of being right about this. 

Baz felt when Simon's magic flowed through him. It felt what he imagined sticking a fork into a plug socket would be like. Something, magic, coursing through him. It made him feel like every nerve ending had a jumper cable attached to it, although there was a heaviness to it. Like smelling every spice at once, or spilt cologne. 

It was remarkable in every way, and unknown even to Simon's roommate of seven years.  
The fire burst around them, attacking them with a great rush of flames and heat.  
Simon's arms ended up around Baz, holding him whilst the enchanted fire raged around them, not able to pierce the shell of magic around the two.  
The fire seemed to erupt about them once more, before dying down to ash and embers, leaving an immense charred circle in the dirt and two boys holding each other in the middle of it all.


End file.
